The use of thin films or coatings of carbon has increased in recent years for various applications, including in electronics and coating technologies. However, creating inexpensive and large-area thin films of carbon has been difficult, particularly for films having thicknesses of less than 100 nm. Some previous methods of forming carbon coatings require the use of expensive and/or high-energy technologies. In addition, some previous methods require long growth and/or deposition times to provide a carbon coating having a desired thickness and/or morphology.
It has also been difficult to create thicker carbon coatings on large-area substrates in a rapid and inexpensive manner suitable for use in various coating applications.
Therefore, there exists a need for methods and apparatuses for forming large-scale carbon coatings in a rapid, cost-effective, and energy-efficient manner.